Saints Flow
thumb|300px|Saints Flow Energy Drink Saints Flow (zu dt. Saints Fließen) ist ein Energy Drink aus Stilwater und Steelport welcher bis jetzt nur im Spiel Saints Row: The Third vorkommt. Ihr nutzen bekommt das drink allerdings nur in der Ärger mit den Klonen DLC. Der Slogan des Drinks lautet "There's a Saint in all of us", was soviel bedeutet wie "Es ist ein Saint in uns allen". Maskottchen :Siehe Hauptartikel: Maskottchen Maskottchen kleiden sich als Saints Flow Energy-Drink-Dosen und können in Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax-Aktivität und manchmal außerhalb der Planet Saints-Bekleidungsgeschäfte gesehen werden. Es ist auch möglich, Saints Flow Maskottchen als Bande Anhänger über Bandenanpassungen zu haben, als Teil des Maskottchen-Stil (die nach absolvierung des Prof. Genki Aktivitäten freigeschaltet). Saints Flow Maskottchen sind manchmal in ungerade oder aus dem Weg zu Orten, wie den kleinen Inseln in Sunset Park (manchmal erscheinen Tanzen mit einem Stripper), enthält im Inneren Versand (in der Regel diejenigen, die vorherige enthaltenen versteckten Sammlerstücke) gefunden, Loren Square Rotlichtmilieu (befindet sich unter der Überführung, die über den Platz läuft), und gelegentlich können sie außerhalb von Saints Festungen wie Safeword und 3 Count Casino gefunden werden. Weil sie eine der am häufigsten von den verschiedenen Arten von Maskottchen gefunden sind, machen sie hervorragende Ziele für sammele Mascot Kills für die Maskottchen Getötet Herausforderung (in der Tat ist man in Saints Book abgebildet neben der Herausforderung Details). Der Ärger mit dem klonen Saints Flow spielt eine Rolle in Der Ärger mit dem klonen Mission "Send in the Clones". Nachdem er von Johnny Tag (ein Brute Klon von Johnny Gat) angegriffen, bei Erreichen Jimmy Torbitsons Haus in Espina, belebt Jimmy den Protagonisten mit einer Dose bestrahlten Saints 'Flow dass Jimmy mit seinem Teilchenbeschleuniger, dem der Protagonist gibt übermenschliche Kräfte geschaffen. Während dieser Mission ist der Protagonist mehrere Fähigkeiten und Waffen gewährt. Diese werden nur für die Dauer der Mission aktiviert, aber die Mission kann abgespielt werden. Nach dem Sieg über die ersten Kräfte auf der Brücke, während der Schutz Johnny, die "Auswirkungen" der Saints Flow "aus" und die besonderen Fähigkeiten und Waffen werden entfernt. Danach geht der Protagonist einen Hubschrauber und muss einen Raketenwerfer verwenden, nehmen Sie die Verstärkungen von gepanzerten Fahrzeugen, Panzern, Scharfschützen und Hubschraubern. Es gibt kein "Saints Flow Power-Up" zu holen, ist es einfach eine Erzählung Gerät in einer Zwischensequenz gezeigt. Super Sprint :Siehe Hauptartikel: Super Sprint Erlaubt den Spieler schneller als normal (schnell genug, um aus-Lauf die meisten Fahrzeuge) zu Sprinten und generiert ein lila/rosa Aura von Energie (ähnlich dem bläulichen Aura von Deckers-Spezialist produziert) beim Sprinten. Während Super-Sprint, kann der Protagonist schieben Fahrzeuge aus dem Weg durch Sprint in sie. Unbesiegbarkeit Der Protagonist wird während unter dem Einfluss von Saints Flow unbesiegbar, aber trotzdem zum Tode meleed werden. Telepathie Eine der Nebenwirkungen des bestrahlten Saints Flow Der Protagonist entdeckt das die Fähigkeit, die Gedanken der Menschen zu lesen, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen Fähigkeiten, die der Protagonist scheint nicht in der Lage sein, um über sie zu steuern. Es wird versehentlich von den Protagonisten entdeckt, als er Jimmys innerer Monolog hört während der Fahrt zu Tag die Lage und sagt ihm, zu stoppen. Jimmy war nichts von dieser Fähigkeit, was bedeutet, es ist wahrscheinlich ein Nebeneffekt. Der Protagonist Abneigungen, vor allem, nachdem er etwas finden sie stören in Jimmys Geist und erzählt Jimmy, sie per Handy zu kontaktieren. Saints Faust AKA Saints Flow Faust (Nahkampfwaffe) Gibt der Protagonist übermenschliche Kraft (was der Protagonist stark genug, um einen Brute mit Nahkampf alleine töten), die Nahkampfangriffe (was Feinde, die in einem blutigen Chaos explodieren, wenn sie getroffen) verbessert. Traf auch ein Feind erzeugt ein Superhelden-ish biff-bam-pow Stil Wort Ballons. Es gibt auch der Protagonist die Fähigkeit zu klopfen weg Fahrzeuge mit Nahkampfangriffen. Diese Waffe hat die gleichen Statistiken als Apokafaust. Quarter-Circle Punch AKA Saints Flow Feuerball (Wurfwaffe) Gibt der Protagonist pyrokinetische Fähigkeit, Feuerbälle am Willen zu erzeugen. Diese super Kraft ist vergleichbar mit dem von Pierce einem fiktiv gewonnenen nach dem Trinken von Saints Flow in der Saints Flow Werbung. Trivia *Der Drink hatte bis jetzt sein ersten Auftritt in dem Debüt Trailer des Spiels hier die Werbung mit Pierce. en:Saints Flow Kategorie:Nahrungsmittel Kategorie:Drinks